tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Masterofthemetal11/2012
Talk archives from 2012. Back to my user talk page. Right... Okay, I saw you linked Please Please Me to Album Wiki. I was thinking of a way to link those two wikis some way if you want it to be a dual project. \/\/ / /(-- Hey... Do not click this link. :P \/\/ / /(-- Okay, I see you include links to wikipedia. Why? :P You could include more links to Album Wikia, and Album Wikia will link to you in favour. :P Wikipedia will never do anything for you in turn. :P 17:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :In favour to me, you can make your info a little better :P :-ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 23:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! This is Badger with my new account. Mind if I join this wiki? Oh, and can harmonica tabs be posted? :P I am the badger 00:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : Well, that's kind of unusual, but I guess admissable. Thanks :-ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 01:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what about your part of the deal? :P WiktorSz :The links won't work. I'm doing something wrong, maybe? I don't know. :-ÂØˇÂ⁄⁄ 20:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Wait, do you mean the links to other websites? If yes, you're adding | to the end of each link. But I meant AW. I mean, I edit here daily and you have barely any edits at AW. :P ::BTW, are you interested in Album Reviews Wiki? :P (The link I sent you) ::WiktorSz ::: Hey, I even made a favicon. :P Look top left corner, beside the web address. :::WiktorSz No, what template? If you tell me I might be able to make it. But first, start editing on Album Wik. :P :P WiktorSz Not until you make some edits on Album Wiki. :P Wik Instead of saying "Album Wiki and Album Reviews Wiki" you can say "Album Wiki and other wikis in the Album Wiki Project". If you want. :P Wik I want to add more tabs, but do you transcript them yourself or do you copy them from somewhere and check them? Wik You went to see Yngwie Malmsteen? Woah, nice. Wik Hey, can I post mandolin tabs here? I am the badger 21:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat!!! I am the badger 21:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) 191 pages When did this wiki get 191 pages?! That's it, I'm doing a huge editing session on AW! Wik Lyrics and tabs MOTM, do you copy those lyrics and tabs from a certain page or do you figure them out yourself? Wik Tabbing I'm working on tabbing Big Day's Iluminacja. Coming soon! Wik I am leaving this wiki. I think it's stupid that I can't write the pages for my own projects without it all getting edited before I can do it myself. I am the badger 23:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Statistics Did you copy the statisctics from AW? Wik CHAT! CHAAAT 1. Okay. 2. I was going to link them while I do them. 3. Yes, they're not supposed to be capitalised in Polish. 4. Okay, I didn't really know what categories to add. Wik When you're on go to AW chat. Wik Fan lists? So what are/what use are the fan lists? Can I make some? (I'm a fan of 5 bands) Wik get on chat. I am the badger 23:30, April 13, 2012 (UTC) CHHAAAT! Wik There is a chance that I'll be on when you're on, but you'd need to hurry up and get on chat now. :P Wik Curse words What if lyrics contain swear words? Wik Right, wouldn't it be better to only put that on the album page if the cover or album titles are offensive, and put that on the offensive songs themselves instead? Wik Some things Offensive content Well, so should the tag be deleted from John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, since, there is no explicit cover or name there? More on offensive content Could we censore at least the WORST swear words? Like, we can leave the mild ones uncensored... but I don't really feel like typing some of the sickest ones. And you can't get a featured wiki if it has too much offensive content. Big Day Do you like the way I did the lyrics to Ocsid? More on Big Day Can you help me tab the Big Day songs? I only have a classicl guitar at disposition, otherwise I'd do it myself. I'll be able to do most of it, though. BTW, I will get the videos up to all songs. One more thing It is impossible to have a slash in a file name. Wik About it #Okay... #I can't find the rule now. Okay then. #Well done what?... #Can you at least check if I have everything right so far on Fenomen? =P BTW, they're releasing a new album this year. #Sorry, that was just something random before Euro =P #My computer stops me from doing so =P So I had to name the file nirvana-artistphoto.jpg. #I didn't get time to finish everything... #Okay... #Okay. #How did you guess the Olympic Year I'm doing my project on? =P Anyway, I forgot about that. #Why? #O my badness, how could I do that? =P #Must have deleted itself when I added the link. Sometimes happens. Actually, all the time. =P #I'm going to put it there today... #No, I can't do that... even with resizing... #Well, we are starting out... we started in March... =P and I didn't get time to add that, so... #Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay =P #You should have added that I need to get a signature. =P Wik Different key The tab I started for Lithium is in a different key from the original (it's in E while it should be in D). Is that okay? Just wondering. Wik I find it funny that you misspelled "precise" =P Anyway, I try to follow policies, but you make too many at once... why not consult the other admins first? =P Okay, okay, can I make a template for a tongue smiley? Wik Synchornicity? Who needs to learn to spell now? =P (JK) The word is too long for you, I guess? =P (JK) Well, thank you for your generous contribution. =P (JK) Wik you or You, she or She, it or It? Well, is it okay to capitalise "he", "she", "you" etc.? We need a policy about this I think. Wik Boston (Band):Something Why the band thing? Offensive lyrics? O My God has offensive lyrics? Can you show me where? O_O Edit: I propose that we should only add the offensive lyrics label if the songs have swearing in them, or discriminate a group of people (so and so is an idiot, (insert group) are... whatever). Otherwise, we should give the artist the right to express their thoughts without any labels. Um, so... I'll try to fix my mistakes. Polish rock Yes, I do believe it's a genre. It's on Wikipedia... =P Song genres, song lengths Should we have them on song pages? Re:Stuff/Good Jobs *I meant why the "(band)" thing on song pages. Sure, since it has a ":" then it can't be by the album... plus.... it can't be by the album either. So why? *No, we should still label them, but only if it has either 1. swear words; 2. suggestive lyrics; or 3. lyrics discriminating/disrespecting a group or person. But not if it's like O My God, only an advocate would be offended by that... =P *Well, it's not just like it's just to describe music from the country, it's more like a movement or something... well, we should include it =P *No, I mean, it could still be on the album, just we'd also have song lengths and/or genres on the song page. *A few days ago you said it's "this is an album by"... why don't we just do it however way? =P *I believe that it's a record company... *Look at the bottom of the page for the song "Reason For The Season". The video seems to have been added by WikiaBot. Why? I'll be on at around 7:30 GMT. Then get on chat =P Wik Fun template that I found and am going to use on AW. [[]]http://tabsandchords.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Album/doc?&cb=2384 -WiktorSz- I'm on chat. Okay Never mind, I'll talk to you on chat. Anyway, why did you delete the warning labels? If there will be none of them, I am sorry but I will have to stop editing here. Would you be able to get on tomorrow at anywhere between... 4:00-7:00 GMT? Okay.... Hollis wants you to make property music for Project B.U.I.L.D. Do you think you can do that? To cut long story short, I told him that you make electronic as well. =P Bye? =P What happened? Still have problems with the iMac? Just a thing Yes, we should. It will be easier to find stuff. Speaking of this, can we describe the category at the category page? BTW, I've realised that AW might help people find new music thanks to categories and the See Also thing. Btw I know you don't like Radiohead, have you heard the albums or something from them Kid A Amnesiac and The King Of Limbs? I thought that all words in album names must be capitalised? Tell me when you're on chat. Except Outlandos D'amour isn't French. It is pseudo French. BTW, passwords on the MBs are case sensitive now. So you might want to check that. Or create a new account to make a post. AW Project So should this be considered a part of the Album Wiki Project? or still afilliated site? I got an iMac!!!! Is the stuff you sent me all property music? Also, is there any chance you could be a bit more active on AW? Not that you're not anyway. Wik Chat not working here either. I'm sorry, but I think you need to shut this wiki down. Lyrics are copyrighted, you know. Chords are not though - I don't know about Tabs. Wik Because there's too many of them, and each one needs a lawsuit. Can you imagine how long that would take? You don't own this, wikia does - so even that might get this into trouble. I suggest removing the lyrics. Policy:Artist pages is hilarious XD Wik Not anymore XD I'm into Blur, but I had Parklife as an avie already, so... to be perfectly honest, I thought that the bread avie was good, but the colours were a bit off... then I thought about this. XD Wik I rewrote my review of Please Please Me. Any comments? http://album-reviews.wikia.com/wiki/Please_Please_Me_-_WiktorSz BTW, would you like to write a review? Wik MOTM! Wik Yea I was on chat 10 mins ago. Wik UGH! Just use a different browser. Wik BRB Wik Then download one. I recommend Mozilla to 20, maybe a bit later GMT Wik Could you at least comment on my reviews? Wik Hey, we should think of a name for the Project, because Album Wiki Project only fits AW and ARW. It can't be "The Music Wiki Project" either, because there's a music wiki. Also, if we want to have them connected, we need to find a better system, or even add more bands here that are on AW. I say that on AW we should link to those: *Albums (here) *Song tabs (here) *Fan pages (here) *Album reviews (on ARW) Both on album pages. On this we should link to: *Albums (AW) *Artists (AW) *Album reviews (ARW) On ARW we should just do what we've been doing. WDYT? Wik Do we really need Album Collections? I mean, we have AOBs on AW. :P And you didn't answer my question. :P What do we rename the AW project to? Wik Would you mind if I changed Policy:Album Pages a bit?... :P so it said Tracklisting :1. Song One <-- (linked, and make sure all caps) :2. Song Two : Thx. :P BTW, I'll try to add some albums from AW here pretty soon. Wik Are you on? Wik What about deluxe editions and bonus tracks? Well? Wik Chat for 10 mins Wik I do that... give me a break though :P I am not able to resize the photos every time, at LEAST on this computer. Sorry and I need to get a sig Wik So... what about remixes? Wik Nope, remixes on an album page. Wik Oh, and another thing. I do not think that Green Desert is krautrock. I've read that in the 80's they stopped making krautrock and began making New Age music, "although the band themselves hated the term". I'm aware that Green Desert was made in 1978 or so, but it was remixed in 1986. Also, because of this, I changed the thing on TD's page. They also made even less-krautrocky New Age between 1988 and 1990, and then they did some electro-grunge, some dance... and who knows what. Electronic is more fitting. What are your thoughts? I can agree to putting Category:Genre/Krautrock on the Green Desert page as long as it's their only 80s release that has the category, since it was orignially recorded in the late 70s when their sound was still largely rooted in krautrock... so what are your thoughts? BTW, you should give a listen to Green Desert if you haven't already... it's a darn good album. And not that long. Astral Voyager must be my favourite TD track. Wik Yes, yes, I know. That's why I suggested that we add it, but not to their other 80's releases. Wik The video we have for Ride The Ray is 9:51 while the album version is 5:30. I found one video that is 5:31 but I'm not sure if it's the right one. What do we do? Wik If you can't find credits, I found a good TD website called Voices In The Net. Wik Electric Narwhal sounds better :P Wik You will like this. Great selection of songs. Wik Why did you rename Goblins' Club '''to '''Goblins Club? Wik Here. http://www.progarchives.com/album.asp?id=6365 http://www.discogs.com/Tangerine-Dream-Goblins-Club/release/86333 http://www.amazon.com/Goblins-Club-Tangerine-Dream/dp/B000006JQP They are not just random sites... they're some of the most reliable sites for TD. IDK which is the correct one... I'd go with Goblins' though, Goblins doesn't even make sense, although that's what it apparently says on the cover (?). Wik I've noticed that on some versions of the cover it says "Goblins Club" but on some "Goblins' Club". On all of the song videos we have that have the album cover for the picture it has the '. I leave this over to you. Wik Oh, and FYI, TD's official website says "Goblin's Club" :P Wik Look at the pics at the song videos, it clearly says Goblins' Club. You don't know what the inside says. The cover might be a misprint. :P Wik This cover clearly says GOBLINS' Club. Now I have no idea if this is a newer or older cover. Wik Well, there's a newer cover that says "Goblin's Club" :P It even says Goblin's Club on the official TD site :P But the correct one is Goblins' Club. :P Wiktorsz Are you on or did I miss you by two hours? Wik *epic facepalm* I WILL add stub templates if I can't finish the page :P Wik I'd like to edit here more, but I don't know what I should edit. BTW, can you please edit more on AW? (when you come back of course) 18:38, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have to, because when I put the tab for the whole album on Ultimate Guitar, since it's a bigger site, it will look like we stole it from there :P 17:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC)